


Pins and Needles

by littlesparkleshark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Emma Swan, Desk Sex, Dildos, F/F, Kink, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen kink?, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Top Evil Queen | Regina Mills, a tiny bit of blood but it's nothing, season one, the town is still cursed, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/pseuds/littlesparkleshark
Summary: “I just don’t like to keep her waiting, she can be…” Emma trailed off looking for a primary-school-teacher-friendly description.“A huge bitch?” Mary Margaret supplied, and Emma smirked.“Sadistic.” The blonde corrected, her smile growing slightly fond.Takes place somewhere in season one after Emma becomes sheriff but before the curse breaks.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	Pins and Needles

“Emma,” Mary Margaret whined, giving her roommate an irritated look. “We’re doing something. Let her wait.”

It had become a weekly occurrence over the past month: Regina called, Emma showed up, and they fucked like rabbits before going about their separate lives. Never talking about what happened, or why they continued to do it. 

It had started the night Regina had handed over Graham’s badge, her lips pursed tightly as she congratulated Emma on her victory. Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was just trying to regain her control of the police force or what, but something had shifted that day. All Emma remembered was that Sidney had left them alone to iron out the detail of Emma’s success, and then suddenly they were pressed up against a wall at the inn. A flurry of insults and backward complements breathed between panting breaths as Regina shoved her hand down the Sherriff’s tight jeans. “This doesn’t change anything,” she gritted with abject hostility hotly into Emma’s ear. The sheriff snorted, biting out a sarcastic, “Whatever you say, Your Majesty.”

For whatever reason, that flippant remark had changed their entire dynamic, and what Emma had assumed was a one-time thing had now become an ongoing arrangement.

Emma tried not to think too much on what it meant that they suddenly couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but she suspected it had a lot to do with the title she’d given Regina, given they were still playing that game a month later. The sheriff couldn’t complain, though- she melted under Regina’s stern hands in a way she’d never done for anyone before, and Regina lived for every second of it. There was still a lot of frustration between them, and for some reason this worked as an outlet much better than brute force and underhanded scheming ever had.

Emma’s gaze returned to the front door of Granny’s as a voice mail alert popped up on her screen. Her stomach twisted. This arrangement had been established less than a month ago, but she knew better than to keep Regina waiting too long. 

“I’ll be back in two seconds. Lemme just see what she wants.” Emma wheedled, her fingers twisting together as her mind raced with all the sadistic ways Regina would probably take out her frustration at Emma’s impending tardiness. 

“You always say two seconds,” Mary Margaret replied with a roll of her eyes. “And it’s always way more like two hours.”

“I just don’t like to keep her waiting, she can be…” Emma trailed off looking for a primary-school-teacher-friendly description.

“A huge bitch?” Mary Margaret supplied, and Emma smirked.

“Sadistic.” The blonde corrected, her smile growing slightly fond. 

Mary Margaret grimaced, “Could you please not say that like it’s a compliment?” 

Emma laughed but shook her head. “Two seconds,” she repeated, sliding out of the booth with an apologetic look toward her roommate.

It was most assuredly not going to be two seconds.

“Hey.” Emma greeted stepping into the brunette’s private sanctuary, hands tucked behind her back. Careful not to touch anything until she was given explicit permission. Regina didn’t even look up.

The sheriff rocked back and forth on her heels awkwardly, standing just slightly past the opened sliding door. Emma had expected a smart remark but so far Regina had barely looked up from whatever she was doing at her desk in the middle of the room.

“Miss Swan.” She greeted curtly, and Emma relaxed a tiny bit.

“Close the door. I want to show you something.”

Emma nodded, though Regina still had yet to look up from the desk. The sheriff dutifully closed the door before going back to her original position. She watched as Regina pulled a package out of her desk drawer and sliced through the tape on top with a letter opener that looked very much like a tiny sword. The mayor smiled maliciously as she pulled out what looked like a pair of leather gloves.

“What’s that?” Emma hedged, the look on Regina’s face making her hands start to sweat.

Regina smirked but otherwise didn’t respond, as she continued to pull on a leather pair of gloves like they were made of evil.

“Do you like them?” Regina questioned, her voice giving away nothing. Her eyes glittering with malicious intent.

“I think they kinda make you look like a serial killer.” Emma replied honestly, eyeing the shiny leather wearily. 

At this point Emma was at least seventy-eight percent sure Regina wasn’t going to murder her, but that still left a whopping twenty-two percent up for grabs. Plus, after a month of being the epicenter of Regina’s sadistic fantasies, she wasn’t so sure murder was the worst thing Regina could do to her. 

Regina snorted, flexing her fingers within the leather confines before moving to stand.

“I don’t believe I know what that means,” She replied absently. “Wouldn’t a serial killer just look like everyone else?” Regina questioned pointedly, as she placed her gloved hands on both of Emma’s exposed biceps. 

Emma squirmed away quickly, as if Regina had just done the most grotesque thing imaginable. The gloves scraped against her skin in a surprising and quite unpleasant fashion.

“What the fuck?” The sheriff squawked, something about that feeling made her insides knot together.

“Language, Miss Swan.” The Queen chided half-heartedly, her eyes dancing with amusement as she watched the obvious distress twist the features of Emma’s face.

Emma shook her head, ignoring Regina’s remark. “I hate that. What is it?”

“It’s just a pair of gloves Emma, honestly.” She chided, letting one of her leather clad hands run under Emma’s shirt and over the exposed flesh of her stomach, watching her closely.

Emma whined and squirmed but didn’t move away, her face full of disdain but otherwise blank. Carefully, Regina removed Emma’s thin tank top and admiringly watched her gloved hands slide over the savior’s exposed skin.

At Emma’s complete silence, the mayor’s eyes widened, “Oh,” she whispered, mostly to herself. “You can’t think when I do this, can you?”

“No.” Emma replied immediately, annoyed and tense.

“Are those things filled with thumb tacks?” Emma was practically yelling, her frustration getting the better of her as every graze of Regina’s hand reduced her brain to static.

Regina smirked, her eyes glittering with chaos. “Something like that,” she replied, punctuating the admission with a light squeeze to the sheriff’s upper arms.

Emma whined, twisting in the mayor’s grasp but that was all she could manage. She usually fought Regina harder than this, used sarcasm and brute force to put them on more even ground. However, something about the pins pricking against her skin made Emma’s mind freeze.

“How much do you hate it?” Regina cooed, her voice playful and as smooth as silk. Her lips a breath away from Emma’s as she searched the sheriff’s face.

“I abhor it.” Emma growled, her whole-body clenching.

“Mmm…” the queen hummed, lightly running her pin-covered finger over the sheriff’s throat. 

“Big word,” Regina added in a breath against Emma’s lips, playful as ever.

Emma made a huffy grumbling noise but there were still no retorts or smart-ass comments. Regina smiled broadly: a predator with its prey within reach, her soft laughter coming in hot puffs against Emma’s pink lips. 

“Oh, my girl,” she cooed squeezing Emma’s jaw between her fingers with a bit more malice.

“I’m about to ruin you.” 

Emma’s eyes closed involuntarily. Until today, she’d been giving back as good as she got but she could feel that window closing as Regina’s hand tightened around her throat. 

“Oh please, no.” Emma whispered, her entire body going hot as every ounce of moisture in her flooded downward. 

The brunette chuckled darkly, letting her hand scrape over the skin of the other woman’s soft cheek. 

“Regina-” Emma pleaded, knowing she was about to fall far from the even playing field she had been so diligently maintaining. 

“Uh-bup-bup-” The mayor cut her off, dark eyes sparkling with malice. “That’s not how this works. Panties off, on your back for me.”

Emma swallowed hard, her stomach flipping at Regina’s tone. Inside her head there was an entire war going on; this was not the first time Regina had asked this of her, but it felt infinitely dirtier knowing she was not going to bounce back from this. 

“It’s mid-day.” Emma hedged, fidgeting awkwardly her underwear beginning to stick to her uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, did I ask you a question?” Regina replied sharply.

Emma’s mouth snapped shut, it wouldn’t be truthful to say aspects of this weren’t entirely erotic, and if there was one thing the blonde understood about their new arrangement, it was that Regina was one scary bitch. So, with that in mind Emma shucked off her jeans and slipped her soaked panties off, placing them in Regina’s open hand, and scooted onto the desk. 

Regina smiled, pleased with Emma’s choice, before slipping a black silk item over green eyes. Emma took a deep breath before settling onto her back, the cold wood top of the desk melding to the exposed parts of her skin making her shiver. 

The Queen smiled, her eyes filled with fire, destruction, and pure lust.

“There’s my girl.” she cooed sliding the sharp pins of the gloves up the blonde’s hips.

Emma squirmed pointlessly, without a real desire to get away from her attacker. She hoped at the very least her incessant movement would deter the queen’s ministrations.

The brunette chuckled darkly, pushing Emma’s legs apart and feeling her body tense.

“Relax darling. You act like I’m going to hurt you.” The queen purred playfully.

Emma made an indiscernible grumble, that turned into a yelp as Regina cupped the mound of her pussy, letting the pins in her fingertips press into the blonde’s sensitive skin.

Regina laughed, completely pleased with herself, as she reluctantly pulled her hand back, letting her fingertips drag over the apex of Emma’s thighs before ceasing all contact.

Emma whined in spite of herself, conflicted by her need for Regina’s touch. No one had ever gotten to her like this. The sheriff was more than sure Regina would be back to torturing her as soon as she could, but for the moment Emma let herself go lax. She felt like she’s just been dipped in ice and was now relaxing in a hot tub. Emma could feel herself melting into the desk top under her, lulled into a since of false security until Regina stepped back into her space. 

The mayor’s clothed hips brushed gently against the soft skin of Emma’s spread thighs. It would have been a pleasant feeling if not for the immediate sense of dread that followed, when glove clad hands gripped her thighs with rough possession. 

“Jesus! Christ Regina!”

“Not quite my preferred title, try again.” The Queen replied coolly, giving the blonde’s legs a curt pin-filled squeeze before easing up.

Emma whined and squirmed, but from the pins or the words Regina was forcing her to say she didn’t know.

During all of their games there came a point where Emma would fold and give into Regina’s fierce need to possess her. However, at this exact moment, with dozens of pins digging into her thighs, she was not at all ready to give in to Regina’s every sick whim. 

The Queen sighed, letting one hand slip over Emma’s sensitive inner thighs without lifting the pins until completely necessary. She whined and wriggled defiantly at Regina’s petty behavior, but otherwise stayed compliant and splayed over the desk, hands obediently gripping at the desk. 

With her free hand, Regina positioned the head of a phallic object at Emma’s glistening entrance. The bulb of the other end firmly nestled between her own legs, and further supported by the fly of her slacks. 

“My sopping girl.” Regina cooed, running the underside of the phallus over Emma’s slick center. Emma’s ability to grow drenched without Regina having to be anything more than look at her had yet to lose its appeal, and the mayor highly doubted it ever would. “Always so wet for your Queen.”

Regina smiled fondly down at her blindfolded girl with soft fascination as the woman under her mewled, and canted her hips wantonly upward, her pink mouth falling opened as her legs parted a bit more. 

Regina could feel how aroused this was making her. Her own pussy was slick and throbbing at the way Emma was responding to this game. They always played with power dynamics, but Emma had never fallen into submission like this. Having Emma reduced to a puddle of trust and need wrapped around her was a heady experience, far beyond their initial hateful romps.

Slowly, Regina began to ease the head of the toy into Emma, with the intention of doing little more than teasing her. However, the toy slotted in without much effort from either of them, taking them both by surprise. Emma made a small uncontrollable noise, her muscles clamping down hard around the near seven inches now suddenly inside of her.

“Fuck.” She whispered from somewhere in the back of her throat.

Regina chucked haughtily at the sheriff’s obvious arousal. “Well my dear, someone is enjoying this a bit,” she teased, her gloved hands finding a solid grip on her girl’s thighs and letting the pins dig in. 

Emma mewled and Regina could still feel the girl’s inner muscles spasming around the phallus, creating a pulling sensation on the bulb buried inside of her own wanton center. 

Emma was pulling, hard, her muscles creating quite a feeling inside of Regina as she began a legitimate rhythm between Emma’s thighs. The pins in her fingers were digging in to the blonde’s legs maliciously as they found a hold on the front of Emma’s bent legs, occasionally moving to grip at her hips as Regina worked her girl up methodically.

“You’re awfully quiet, dearest.” Regina cooed.

Emma squirmed in her grasp, tossing her head to the side and throwing an arm over her face with a noise of displeasure. The brunette sighed pushing her hips flush against her girl so the dildo between them was completely buried in Emma before moving to rake her hands over the blonde’s chest. The sheriff rolled her hips against her and mewled softly, but even still, Regina paused.

“Emma, where are you?” 

“I’m good.” Emma replied softly. Regina nether moved, nor made a response and Emma sighed.

“I can hear your eyebrow raise.”

“Uncover your face please.” Regina commanded softly, pin covered hands running lightly over Emma’s calves. After several minutes the sheriff lifted her arm and Regina pushed the silky blindfold off her girl’s eyes.

Emma blinked up at the woman between her obscenely spread legs. Still completely clothed and not at all disheveled despite the obscene nature of their encounter Regina gazed down at her. Emma felt her stomach flip, and her inner muscles grip hard on the object Regina had firmly slotted inside of her.

Regina’s face broke into a genuine smile and she rolled her hips, letting her hands settle in the curve of Emma’s waist under the loose-fitting tank top Emma still had on.

“Where are you, dear?” She purred, low and possessive and Emma felt the war in her head go completely still. Not caring if she ever got the upper hand in their relationship again, she finally decided that Regina could have her. Regina could have anything she wanted.

“I’m here, my Queen.” It was soft, but reverent. Nothing like her usual half-sarcastic-half-heedless desperation. 

Regina’s hips began to roll absentmindedly, quickly picking up speed with the sound of Emma’s moans unbidden in a way they weren’t normally. The sound of their hips smacking together reverberating off the walls of Regina’s study, as Emma tried her best to meet every thrust Regina pushed into her. 

“That’s my good girl, and to whom do you belong?” Regina cooed, unable to force sarcasm into her tone as the wet sopping sounds of their bodies coming together slowly drove her up the wall. 

Emma wiggled her hips and Regina smirked, picking up her pace a bit and angling her girl’s hips up. The queen’s strokes expertly hitting Emma’s front wall in that way that made her skin flush, and her thighs quake. 

Predictably, Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head and her body shivered. “You, my Queen, I’m yours. Fuck me.”

“I was under the impression I was fucking you.” Regina countered, trying very hard to sound like this sudden shift in Emma’s behavior wasn’t doing profound things to her cunt. 

Emma mewled and shimmied a bit so Regina’s strokes felt fuller, and the queen pulled her by the hips, so her ass was barely on the desk. Pins dug into Emma’s skin and she hissed as Regina picked up pounding rhythm, angling Emma’s hips up until she was shaking and goosebumps covered her skin. 

“Rub your clit. I want you to come undone for me,” the Queen ordered, smiling when her girl’s hand immediately snaked downward to touch herself without hesitation. 

“-fuck me so good.” Emma murmured, and Regina laughed in response squeezing the sheriff’s hips a bit as Emma seemly forgot herself. Emma rolled her hips against the assault on her body and let the pins in her legs pull at her skin until she was bleeding a bit. Too busy chasing her pleasure to even recognize the pain. In that moment the pins did little to distract her, only adding to her ecstasy.

“I need to come.” Emma pleaded. Regina hummed. That was new, usually Emma didn’t ask for what she wanted no matter the game they were playing.

“Ask me nicely.” The Queen demanded. 

“Please, may I come?”

Regina scoffed, “You can do better than that, who exactly do you think I am?”  
Her grip tightened, pace picking up just enough to push Emma to the precipice and get a desperate plea from her girl’s mouth. Emma’s whole body went taut, her legs hooking around Regina’s hips, slotting the toy between them in to the hilt. 

Emma mewled desperately, rubbing herself against Regina frantically. She could just come like she always did, but something in her needed Regina to take it from her.

“Please. Let me come. My Queen, Your Majesty, let me come for you.” She was yelling, Emma could tell she was yelling but she could barely hear anything over the roaring in her ears as her orgasm built higher than anything she’d ever experienced. 

Regina chuckled softly, pleased to have pushed Emma off the precipice.  
“That’s more like it.” Regina purred, running the back of her finger over Emma’s cheek. Emma mewled softly leaning into the soft caress a bit as Regina leaned forward. Her strokes becoming lazy and not at all what Emma needed to actually come. Emma whined, hips jolting in desperation as her near orgasm ebbed away and became peripheral, teetering on a precipice. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this obedient to me.” Regina murmured, the tip of her nose brushing teasingly over Emma’s exposed neck, one gloved hand brushing lightly over the top of Emma’s covered breasts. 

Emma whimpered, the pins scrapping against her breast feeling uncomfortable even as something akin to pure liquid heat ran sharply through her. 

Regina smiled darkly, eyes full of destruction and glittering with all the things that nightmares were made of. She chuckled maliciously at the whine of agony that ripped its way out of Emma’s throat as her eyes screwed shut.

“Please.” Emma all but whispered, her voice faint and little tears leaking from the corners of her closed eyes.

“Please.” Regina repeated mockingly, laughing softly into her girl’s ear, one hand absently twirling the end of Emma’s golden princess girls around her fingers.

Emma locked eyes with her, feeling her whole body go tense at the sight alone. Regina moved a hand up to press firmly around the blonde’s throat, pins pressed firmly into her skin as she took claim of the girl writhing under her, with a low growling demand.

“Come.” 

Emma did. Her whole body went rigid, arching off the desk as her orgasm ripped through and black edged her vision.

Regina continued to stroke into her lazily until all the tension left, and Emma began to curl into herself with an overstimulated whimper. Regina smiled, pleased with the state of the girl curled up on top of her desk, as she removed the gloves and tossed them aside to caress Emma’s worn out body with soft warm hands.

“My girl.” She cooed softly, soothing Emma’s reddened flesh and smearing small trickles of blood over the creamy expanse of Emma’s thighs. The sheriff leaned into the touch, practically purring at the delicate, albeit possessive, attention.

“My Queen.” she countered, and Regina felt her libido flair, her cunt tightening around the bulb still nestled inside of her.

“Where are you, dear?” she questioned, her voice low and gravely with need as she continued to rub the palms of her hands soothingly against her girls abused flesh.

“I’m here your Majesty.”

Regina smirked running her knuckles against Emma’s cheek lovingly. “Good girl,” she praised softly, before moving across her study to lounge regally on the chaise. The Queen’s still clothed legs spread wide and inviting as she leveled Emma with a heated gaze,

“Now. Come deal with the mess you’ve made.”

**Author's Note:**

> This literally only exists because I needed to work out my curiosity about the existence of these gloves, but I hope it was as fun a journey to read as it was to write.


End file.
